


Not saying I'm a pro, But you'll come back for me

by changingsmile



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Enis (A3!), Harugaoka Quartet (A3!), M/M, Tojo (A3!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: “I-” He cleared his throat. “I wanted to confess.” Belatedly Enis realized that he never had given such a confession before. An internationally acclaimed violinist and he hasn’t even dated anyone once. Tojo definitely wasn’t going to be moved by someone like him.
Relationships: Citron/Utsuki Chikage, Enis/Tojo (A3!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Not saying I'm a pro, But you'll come back for me

**Author's Note:**

> Enis - Citron  
> Tojo - Chikage  
> in case you don't know lol

The lights were off in the classroom and streams of golden light from the setting sun shone across Enis’s fidgeting body. He was nervous. There was no reason for him to be, all he was doing was confessing. To his violin instructor. If he thought about it rationally there was no way the man was unaware of Enis’s feelings. It was frustrating. Even back when he was wrestling with his emotions about the quartet. Tojo always had an air of knowing exactly what he was thinking, but Enis found that part of him attractive too. He was always honest with him. Which  _ was _ his job. However Enis noticed that once you got deemed a prodigy, genuine constructive criticisms can be hard to come by. It’s either baseless bashing or baseless compliments. Enis knew he was talented and he knew he was capable of conveying emotions through his playing that others weren’t, but he could still always improve. Tojo saw that. Enis grew to respect him. That respect grew into..well…

“Ah, Saionji, what are you doing here? Your graduation is tomorrow, you should be resting at the dorms.” 

Enis’s shoulders hitched in surprise before he breathed deeply and turned to face the violin instructor.

“There was something I needed to do before I graduated and left.”

“Hm? What’s that?” Tojo had that familiar all knowing tone of voice. 

Walking forward, Enis only hesitated for a moment then gently cradled one of Tojo’s hands in both of his own. Trying to channel his usual casual confidence, his shoulders squared, eyes made unwavering contact with his soon former instructor, and he began his confession. He was taken aback that Tojo had let him touch the other so casually and tried not to take it as his confession being accepted already. Enis had to be prepared for any response. 

“I-” He cleared his throat. “I wanted to confess.” Belatedly Enis realized that he never had given such a confession before. An internationally acclaimed violinist and he hasn’t even dated anyone once. Tojo definitely wasn’t going to be moved by someone like him. 

“Go on.” 

Enis used the violin as a crutch. He channeled his emotions through playing whether they be negative or positive. Right now he only had Tojo’s hand in his grasp and a mind completely void of what to say. In a panic his body moved forward and he kissed the other man clumsily. It was nowhere near elegant. Enis had imagined this to all go a lot more gracefully than it had. He was about to pull away when Tojo’s free hand cupped the back of his head and gently guided Enis to make the kiss more enjoyable for them both. Any worries Enis may have had at his feelings not being returned melted away the longer Tojo held him close. Tojo muffled an amused laugh after Enis wrapped arms around his shoulders and pressed their bodies together. Now growing more comfortable with the new sensation he kissed back in earnest not able to hide his eagerness. Unfortunately, for him Tojo was pulling back from the kiss and Enis had to compose himself before he whined for him to continue. Despite their lips now being separated their bodies were still pressed together. 

“Normally people properly confess before kissing someone without asking.” Enis frowned.

“Normally people don’t kiss their students.”

“Fair enough. “ 

Enis attempted to pull Tojo into another kiss, but was unsuccessful. 

“I never got a proper confession...Emperor.” Enis frowned at the nickname as his face colored. He supposed he didn’t ever properly say his feelings out loud. 

“..I wanted to confess that I have feelings for you. I know that you must have known this entire time, but I couldn’t graduate and properly start my life and career without telling you first.”

“It almost sounds like you don’t plan on seeing me again.” 

“No! I want to. I was simply unsure how you would take it once I confessed to you straightforwardly. It seems as if I was worried for no reason.”

“There is still one reason to be worried.”

“What do you mean..?”

Tojo’s eyes glance around the classroom before meeting Enis’s again.

“We are still on school grounds, you know?” 

“A-ah..So we are.” Ducking his head, Enis pulled back from Tojo’s body. He was stopped short and pulled in even closer. 

“Not to mention you still haven’t technically graduated.”

“You act as if I’m a child! It’s tomorrow..and no one comes back here usually. We have our privacy.” 

“Then did you have plans for our privacy? Other than your confession that is.”

As he spoke Tojo kept walking forward till Enis’s back was pressed against a wall. Enis, too focused on his instructor’s words, only noticed when the chill from the wall seeped through his clothes. His grip on Tojo’s shoulders tightened as he wondered if he wanted his first time to be in a classroom. It’s not as if he hadn’t thought about it. Every small touch he would be given during lessons would be used as future masturbation fodder. He was touch starved and inexperienced. If thoughts of Tojo riling him up as he tried to play the violin and forcing him to keep playing despite his arousal was what he needed to get off, then so be it. He’d never admit that to the other. His pride wouldn’t allow it. However, he could forget his pride for a moment if it meant getting a taste of his hands now. Why deny himself? 

Trying to hide his nervousness, Enis silently grabbed Tojo’s hand and led it to his crotch. Tojo’s brows rose at that but he indulged the younger and gave him a firm squeeze. Enis put his arm back around Tojo’s shoulders to anchor himself. That touch alone was almost too much for him. 

“I still haven’t accepted your confession.” Tojo’s hand worked languidly as he spoke. “Shouldn’t you confirm that before asking me to touch you like this? Or did your eagerness make you forget that?” 

“Y-you didn’t immediately kick me out! So I assumed..” 

Smiling Tojo pressed a gentle kiss to Enis’s cheek. Enis’s heart was torn between speeding up from that or from how his fly was getting opened by deft fingers. 

“Well, you assumed right. I’m fond of you too, Enis.” 

That was the first time he hadn’t been called 'Saionji' or 'Emperor' by Tojo. The intimacy of it had him hiding his face and timidly pushing his hips forward into the man’s hands. They stayed just like that for a while. Enis muffling his whimpers and moans as Tojo allowed him to use his hand for his own pleasure. Feeling Tojo’s warm hand through his underwear felt great, but Enis craved to feel his bare skin against his own. 

“I need more than this.” 

Tojo paid him no mind and began kissing his neck instead of answering. This made Enis more impatient and he spoke again more insistently. 

“You’re doing this on purpose.” his voice was clearly frustrated. “Is this all you’re capable of? I’ll end up falling asleep soon enough.” The taunt was baseless. Enis knew that and Tojo did too with how he could feel Enis leaking through his underwear. Still, it got his point across and Tojo didn’t point out the obvious. Thankfully. 

“Alright, I hear you. I wouldn’t want to keep the emperor waiting. I’ll be an obedient subject.” 

Normally being called emperor irritated him, but when said against his ear with Tojo’s low, cloyingly sweet voice he couldn’t hate it completely. Maybe, just maybe, it made him a bit harder too. 

Tojo pulled his hand away and Enis was getting ready to complain again till he saw that he was licking a slow stripe along it. Thoughts of his instructor between his legs sucking his cock till he was shaking from over-stimulation flooded his mind. Embarrassing. He wondered how soon they could do that. 

Pulled from his fantasies Tojo finally was wrapping a warm, wet hand around his length. His thumb toyed with the head, gathering wetness from the slit before using the increased slickness to circle the tip. At this point there was no end to Enis’s leaking and he anticipated not lasting very long. Maybe he should have gotten more experience while he had the chance, but if he was honest he only had wanted the man that was currently causing his legs to go weak. 

Sweat was gathering beneath his bangs and he lamented not stripping some of his clothes beforehand. The two of them would have a chance for more than just a rushed handjob later he hoped. Right now it was just him receiving all the pleasure, but Enis wanted to be able to return the favor. Tojo more than likely wouldn’t allow him to today. 

It was getting harder to think. He could stress about the future later. Right now he wanted to focus on how Tojo twisting his hand at his tip made him feel like his legs were gonna give out. Enis’s moans were getting louder but he didn’t have the power to try to silence them. It seemed that each time he was particularly loud Tojo’s hand would speed up which then served to only make him louder. Still, Tojo eventually began kissing him again this time sliding a tongue into Enis’s mouth. Enis knew that he wasn’t much of a kissing partner as he lazily tried to keep up with Tojo’s tongue and gentle nips at his lips. The closer he got to the edge the more his kissing deteriorated to him simply panting into Tojo’s fervent lips. It felt too good to have someone else’s hands on him. Not only that but the object of his affections. He could get addicted to this feeling. Enis wondered how his own hand was going to ever compare to this. He’d have to frequent Tojo’s home to make him take responsibility for ruining him. 

Tojo’s slick hand worked Enis to his peak. The sounds of their illicit activity reverberating throughout the dim, empty classroom. Enis was now thankful that they both kept their clothes on as he clawed at Tojo’s back helplessly. He surely would have made him bleed otherwise. His body tensed as he orgasmed. His nails dug into Tojo’s back and he let out a long drawn out butchered moan of Tojo’s name, legs twitching since his hand had been stroking him throughout. 

Breathing heavily, he slumped and forced Tojo to hold his full weight. Enis was exhausted. Tojo kissed him chastely and straightened up the younger’s pants. His hand was wiped off with a handkerchief and he slid it into his back pocket before wrapping his arms around Enis and holding him close. 

“Good?” 

“Yeah..” a deep breath. “I’m good...but I don’t think I can walk just yet.” 

Tojo laughed at him but Enis was too relaxed to feel indignant. 

“We can stay like this then.” A large hand ran along his back and Enis fought the urge to fall asleep in Tojo’s arms. “Do you have plans for after your graduation?” 

“No, I’m not meeting up with my friends till the day after and my family…” Enis could feel Tojo hold him tighter. 

“Celebrate with me. We did things out of order but I owe you a date at least.” 

Enis felt his stomach flip. Everything went better than he anticipated...He was happy. 

“I guess I can give you my time tomorrow.” 

He was happy, but old habits die hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was mad that Citron had no fics set in his Own lead play so I fixed it  
> title from Hold On by The Internet which I had playing on repeat it's a good song !


End file.
